


'Til Death Do Us Part

by DoIEverForgetThePie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Character Death, Dead Sam, Dean Dies, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Death from Old Age, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Everything Hurts, Ficlet, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nothing is okay, Sad, Short, Yeah I'm an awful person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIEverForgetThePie/pseuds/DoIEverForgetThePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never left. He never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Death Do Us Part

He had been young once. Looking at him had been like seeing Summer turn to fall. Fresh, green leafs maturing into brilliant shades of varying beauty. Just like the leafs, he changed. Beginning as an innocent face who had seen just enough to know a few things, then becoming a broken man with tired eyes who knew far too much. Just like the leafs he faded and withered away.

The light in his eyes dimmed, his hands grew decrepit with age and wear and tear from one injury or another, and his memory began to fade. Castiel stayed, he would always stay. The angel’s love grew as the hunter’s age slowly pulled him under. Hunting became a thing of the past, and daily chores became an effort. Menial tasks became hard labor, but stubborn as Dean Winchester had always been, he accepted no help for as long as he could get away with it.

There were days when he asked about Sammy, forgetting he had died nearly thirty years ago, and Castiel was gentle, sometimes not telling him at all.

_“He’s out, Dean. Go back to sleep, you’re tired.”_

But today Dean Winchester is dying. Castiel can feel it, he’s known the end was nearing for sometime. Dean doesn’t ask about Sammy today, he asks for Castiel.

“C’mere…”  He’s rasping. The sound of death rattling in his chest

Castiel is already sitting on the edge of Dean’s bed, but his hand squeezes tighter around Dean’s cold frail one. 

“Are… you coming?” 

“Of course, Dean,” without hesitation, Castiel lifts his legs onto the bed and curls into Dean’s side. 

And Castiel waits, listening closely as Dean’s breaths come further apart and his heart gushes through it’s last beat. Dean slips away, leaving nothing but stillness and Castiel. Castiel, an angel who could no longer return to Heaven. An angel who had nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this. I'm just plain awful 
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://hotdiddlydean.tumblr.com/post/139424267702/until-death-do-us-part


End file.
